1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known putter heads include pin type and L-shaped heads, generally referred to. Some of these putter heads may not be accompanied by sufficient moment of inertia, and may not have an enough sweet area. Therefore, these putter heads may vary in directionality upon mishitting. Also, so-called mallet putter heads may often have greater depth of the center of gravity and be accompanied by greater moment of inertia than pin type and L-shaped heads. However, even in the case of the mallet heads, improvement of the directionality of the hit ball may not be necessarily satisfactory.
In attempts to improve directionality of the hit ball, putter heads having a head shape which had not been suggested conventionally (hereinafter, may be also referred to as “head with changed shape”) and having a large size have been proposed recently. This head with changed shape has a shape elongated in a face-to-back direction. This head with changed shape is also referred to as a modified mallet type. JP-A No. 2005-7172 discloses a putter head having an extremely great length in the face-to-back direction. JP-A No. 2003-210629 discloses a putter head having a weight member disposed at the posterior of the head. JP-A No. 2005-66249 discloses a putter head including a front half body made of a metal having a low specific gravity, and a rear half body made of a metal having a high specific gravity. Publication of United States Patent Application filed corresponding to JP-A No. 2005-7172 is US 2004/254028 A1. Publication of United States Patent Application filed corresponding to JP-A No. 2003-210629 is US 2002/0107086 A1. Publication of United States Patent Application filed corresponding to JP-A No. 2005-66249 is US 2005/0049078 A1 and US 2006/0128499 A1.